


Renacimiento

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game Of, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quería recordar lo sucedido porque cada vez que lo hacía era como volver a vivirlo, regresar al fango para hundirse cada vez más profundo en él y temía que un día ya no sería capaz de salir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de los olvidados que tenía sin terminar desde hace siglos. 
> 
> Podría considerar una secuela de éste, depende de ustedes y sus comentarios.
> 
> Siempre lo olvido, pero bueno, todos saben que los personajes no son míos, ¿verdad?

# Renacimiento

 

—¿Brienne? —la voz de Jaime le pareció tan lejana que tuvo que girarse para convencerse de que era real y no el murmullo del viento jugando con su imaginación.

El hombre estaba parado a un par de pasos de distancia y la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estudiándola como si fuera un animal salvaje al que había que aproximarse con ciertas reservas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con interés.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir el suspiro de cansancio que amenazaba con salir de su pecho cada vez que él le hacía la misma pregunta. Se limitó a asentir, concentrando toda su atención en sus pies desnudos. Empleó un par de minutos en secar sus cortos cabellos que ya habían recuperado parte del largo que tenían unas lunas atrás, antes de aquella noche en que sin pensarlo tomó un cuchillo y trasquiló mechón tras mechón, tan cerca de su cráneo que estuvo a punto de lastimarse el cuero cabelludo.

El baño que acababan de darse la había dejado relajada y somnolienta, aunque su piel todavía le ardía por la intensidad con la que se había tallado. Quería sentirse limpia y sin rastro alguno de toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en su cuerpo, pero sin importar la cantidad de baños que tomara no lo lograba. Un olor agrio y nauseabundo parecía estar impregnado en su piel. Evitaba acercarse a cualquier persona por temor a provocar más repugnancia y rechazo del que su mera apariencia ya causaba.

Sin esperar invitación Jaime se sentó en la cama, tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía percibir su calor. La posada era pequeña y sólo habían encontrado una habitación disponible.  De pronto se sintió nerviosa y por instinto se alejó de él.

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, necesitas hablar —suavemente colocó la mano sobre su rodilla y el simple contacto fue suficiente para hacerla saltar y asustada ponerse de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Jaime suspiró y recargó los codos en sus propias rodillas, se estaba portando como una estúpida, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de hacer algo por evitarlo. Tímidamente dio un paso hacia él.

—Estoy bien —musitó débilmente.

—No, no lo estás, y es culpa mía, Brienne, lo siento —ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él se había disculpado.

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no fue tu culpa. Hiciste cuanto pudiste y casi te matan por ello —le aseguró, reuniendo el valor para regresar a sentarse a su lado.

—Sé que no soy la persona más adecuada, pero soy lo único que tienes ahora y creo que mientras no seas capaz de hablar sobre lo que pasó no podrás dejarlo atrás —tomó su mano y esta vez, lejos de  rehuir el contacto ella permaneció en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel.

Brienne cerró los ojos con fuerza. En efecto ya habían pasado más de tres lunas y ella seguía siendo incapaz de permitir que alguien la tocara sin sentir que el aliento le faltaba. Al principio también debió cargar con la angustia de creerse preñada por alguna de esas bestias. Pasaron exactamente  cuarenta siete días hasta que pudo librarse de ese temor; sin embargo, fuera de un ligero alivio, su estado de ánimo no mejoró mucho. Seguía sintiéndose sucia, creyendo que cada vez que alguien la miraba adivinaba lo sucedido y la despreciaba por no haberse defendido con más furia. Sentía que todos asegurarían que ella misma se había buscado ese destino porque el único lugar adecuado para una dama noble y decente era su hogar.

No quería recordar lo sucedido porque cada vez que lo hacía era como volver a vivirlo, regresar al fango para hundirse cada vez más profundo en él y temía que un día ya no sería capaz de salir.

Los hombres, siete, tenían acento del Valle, pero no parecían soldados ni campesinos, por su forma de organizarse más parecían forajidos con años de experiencia; y ellos, huyendo del camino principal tratando de escapar de ojos curiosos, se habían adentrado en el bosque cayendo indefensos en su garras. La idea había sido de Jaime, otro motivo por el que estúpidamente se culpaba, lo que era absurdo porque sí no hubiera insistido tanto en que la dejaran no lo habrían golpeado de la forma en que lo hicieron. ¿Cómo podía culparlo si había luchado hasta el final? Cuando uno de los hombres lo golpeó con su propia espada en la cabeza y ella lo vio caer pensó que lo habían matado y se maldijo a sí misma por ser la causante de ello.

 Apenas se vio sola frente a todos los bandidos recordó lo que Jaime le había dicho cuando estaba amenazada por los hombres de Vargo: escapa hacia adentro. Al principio funcionó y logró que sus pensamientos se apartaran de ese momento, luego el aliento hediondo del hombre amenazó con provocarle arcadas, tuvo que girar la cabeza y el instinto de volver a luchar para liberarse o morir en el intento la acometió con fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando vio a Jaime: estaba tirado a pocos pasos del sitio donde ella se encontraba, con el cuello torcido en un ángulo antinatural, los ojos cerrados y un grueso hilo de sangre bajaba por su sien, le recorría los ojos y al llegar a su nariz empezaba a gotear constantemente en el suelo. Parecía estar llorando... lágrimas de sangre.

El hombre que tenía encima no le permitía girarse lo suficiente para observarlo mejor, no podía decir si su pecho se movía o no, si respiraba o no. El enorme charco bajo la cabeza de Jaime no le auguraba nada bueno; era demasiada sangre. Dejó al hombre apoderarse de su cuerpo, que en esos instantes empezó a sentirse ajeno a ella. Concentró toda su atención en la silenciosa plegaría que repetía a los siete incansablemente: "Por favor, no permitan que esté muerto". Al final de cada oración abría los ojos tratando de encontrar en su cuerpo inerte una prueba de que él aún respiraba, pero como respuesta solamente veía el charco crecer, formando una grotesca aureola carmín alrededor de su cabeza. El pensamiento de que nadie podía sobrevivir después de perder tanta sangre se hacía más insistente, al igual que sus arcadas.

—Quería luchar… pensé que era mejor morir peleando… Luego te vi y creí que estabas respirando… había tanta sangre… —no fue capaz de reprimir un sollozo, aunque rehusó mirarlo a los ojos— pensé que si sobrevivías estarías muy débil no podía dejarte solo; así que los dejé hacer lo que quisieran conmigo… para poder ayudarte.

Jaime se acercó a ella y la abrazó al principio con timidez, pero al cabo de unos instantes la apretó con fuerza y se atrevió incluso a darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Hiciste bien, Brienne. Estás aquí. Estás viva, eso es lo importante.

—Tres de ellos dijeron que era tan fea que preferían follar a su caballo —le confesó Brienne mientras Jaime le apretaba la mano con más fuerza—. Los otros cuatro lanzaron una moneda para saber quien sería el primero. El que ganó me tiró al suelo de una patada en el estómago y luego me cubrió el rostro con una capa, dijo que si no tenía que verme la cara no tendría pesadillas… los otros empezaron a beber, dijeron que probablemente después de terminarse una botella no les parecería tan fea —no fue capaz de contener los sollozos por más tiempo, de algún modo terminó recargada en su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos—. El segundo me quitó la capa de la cabeza, pero me obligó a colocarme boca abajo fue entonces cuando te vi inconsciente. El hombre me lamía el cuello y el cabello, olía a sudor y a estiércol…

Esa pestilencia se había quedado tan impregnada en su cabello que un par de días después, desesperada por las nauseas que sentía, tomó su vieja daga y se deshizo de todo el cabello que pudo. El repugnante aroma no desapareció y ella en cambio quedó convertida en un grotesco bufón. Jaime no hizo comentario alguno al verla, quizás porque aún estaba muy débil, por la culpa que sentía o por simple piedad.

 —Ni siquiera recuerdo bien a los otros. Solamente sus risas, las burlas y sus manos tocándome como si fuera un trapo sucio. Mientras todo terminaba sólo recuerdo que le pedía a los dioses una y otra vez que tú estuvieras vivo. Sólo en eso podía concentrarme. Antes de irse uno de ellos me gritó que debería darles las gracias porque probablemente jamás encontraría otro hombre lo suficientemente desesperado como para querer meterse entre mis piernas —añadió, con el rostro medio escondido entre el pecho de Jaime, olía a hierba recién cortada y aire fresco—. Quiero olvidar todo eso, creer que fue una pesadilla.

—Lo vas a superar, eres la moza más dura que conozco y estoy seguro de que esto no te va a vencer —le aseguró acariciándole el cabello muy despacio.

—Me alegro de que mis probabilidades de contraer matrimonio sean nulas —rió amargamente—. No soportaría que volvieran a tocarme así —se estremeció volviendo a sentirse tan sucia como aquél día.

—No, Brienne, lo que hicieron esos canallas contigo no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa cuando estás con alguien por amor, supongo que ni siquiera es parecido a estar con alguien que te importa y en quien confías, aunque sólo sea por placer —le tomó la mano y quizás sin notarlo comenzó a darle un lento masaje en la palma—. No tengo idea de lo que estás sintiendo ahora; yo solamente he estado con una mujer, la amé y me entregué completamente a ella cada vez que compartimos el lecho. Lamento que te quitaran eso, Brienne, que lo convirtieran en una pesadilla para ti, pero créeme, de la forma correcta es una de las mejores partes de la vida.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabré —susurró ella tan débilmente que a Jaime estuvo a punto de no escucharla.

Pasaron un largo rato abrazados, los sollozos convulsivos de Brienne lentamente se transformaron en silenciosas lagrimas gracias a los dulces besos que Jaime depositó en su cabeza. Cuando finalmente también sus lágrimas cesaron, los labios de Jaime se deslizaron muy despacio hasta su mejilla, luego pasaron a su nariz y en la comisura de los labios hicieron una muy larga pausa.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó, alejándose un poco de su lado; ella asintió de inmediato, débilmente, pero sin rastro de duda.

Jaime volvió a acercarse a ella para depositar un rápido beso en su boca. Después otro más largo con los labios entreabiertos acompañado de caricias en las mejillas; fue paso a paso, despacio y sin abreviar hasta que su lengua empezó a juguetear con la de ella y su mano comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en su espalda baja, después de deshacerse de la ligera túnica con la que ella se cubría.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser minutos u horas, bien pudo ser toda una vida. A veces, cuando él daba el siguiente paso y acariciaba sus pechos o su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna, ella jadeaba sin saber si era a causa de la expectación o de su mal reprimida timidez, pero cada caricia y cada nuevo avance resultaba tan dulce y tierno que sus jadeos se convertían en suspiros que la hacían rendirse a él sin resistencia. Jaime acarició cada mechón de su cabello hasta que Brienne estuvo convencida de que también ella olía ya a hierba fresca y de que su insignificante melena se había vuelto sedosa por el simple contacto con los dedos de ese hombre. Cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada o besada por él repentinamente se sentía limpia, purificada y renovada. Y, por los dioses, Jaime no dejó un sitio de su cuerpo sin tocar.

Él se movía por su cuerpo con devota reverencia, despacio y con firmeza, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera una plegaria con la que pretendía ganar la gloria.

La guerra, las niñas Stark, Tarth, lo que le habían hecho, todo lo que no fuera ese momento se borró de su mente, perdió importancia. Acababa de renacer; estaba viva, estaba con Jaime… estaba en el cielo…

—Tú, moza… —le dijo con la voz ronca cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de ella—eres toda una mujer.

Y Brienne, suspirando extasiada, le creyó.

 

 

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se había quedado dormida, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya curioseaba por su ventana y un par de revoltosos jilgueros le anunciaban con insistencia que era hora de despertar. El brazo de Jaime descansaba sobre su cintura y podía sentirlo respirar sobre su nuca. No quiso moverse por miedo a despertarlo, deseaba prolongar ese momento lo más posible; estirarlo de ser posible por toda una eternidad.

Pasaron varios minutos más, pero cuando ella estaba por dejarse vencer nuevamente por el sueño sintió unos labios tibios y suaves recorrer su piel desnuda.

—Y bien, señora mía —le dijo después de un largo suspiro, sin siquiera despegar los labios de su hombro—. ¿La experiencia sigue pareciéndole tan repulsiva?

Increíblemente Brienne fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de sus dientes incompletos y torcidos, del rostro pecoso y deforme por la cicatriz de su mejilla, Jaime la miraba satisfecho y complacido. 

—No —susurró ella besándole la frente.

—Olvida lo que pasó antes. moza; piensa en ésta como tu primera vez —le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de continuar—, aunque podría apostar mi mano a que no será la última —sus dedos le acariciaban la espalda con agradables movimientos constantes y repetitivos mientras su muñón recorría la curva de su cadera como si quisiera memorizar el camino.

Entonces, al contemplar sus ojos verdes con esa expresión que ahora podía identificar como deseo, le surgió una duda:

  —¿Es muy diferente cuando lo haces por amor y no sólo por placer? —le preguntó, sin saber si estaba lista para esa respuesta.

—No lo sé, moza. Nunca he estado con una mujer a la que no ame.

El entendimiento, quizás a causa de todas su malas experiencias, tardó en llegar a Brienne, pero cuando lo hizo, la sensación que le produjo fue tan cálida y dulce que se hizo un nudo en su garganta y tuvo que morderse el labio para convencerse de no estar soñando. Jamás se había sentido tan unida a nadie como en ese momento lo estaba a ese hombre. Su hombre, su Jaime, a quien le había confiado ya su vida en decenas de ocasiones, a quien acaba de confiarle su maltratado cuerpo… ¿por qué no confiarle también su corazón?

—¿Jaime?

—¿Mmmh? —él apenas se distrajo de los suaves besos que seguía depositando en su hombro.

—También te amo.

—Lo sé.


End file.
